Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium: The debut of the Dark Android Precure
by Precurelover101
Summary: An android girl who was an adult deep down inside want to fulfill the plan for husband. The man who wants to stops time, was other than George Kurai, the president of Criasu Corporation. Now, it's up to the precure to stop them, but things got more worst. Everyone and four former employees of Criasu have been teleported to a world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, will they stop Criasu?
1. Episode 1

**A/N:**Hi everyone. Today I'll be showing my new story and it's called "Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium: The debut of Dark Android Precure". It was inspire by the youtuber ANA CRIS G G's "Hugtto precure evil team (fanedit)", because in that edit the girls wear the clothes that Lulu used to wear when she's still evil. Their clothes are in their color schemes. And also I'm going to do add another Lulu Amour. This is wasn't the like orignal, but more emotionless than she used to. But she is going to be known as Dark Android, Lulu version 2.0, but all of the members are completely emotionless except one.

The name of the members of Dark Android Precure:

Dark Android, Hana

Dark Android, Saaya

Dark Android, Homore

Dark Android, Emiru

Dark Android, Lulu

They were mostly created by Dr. Traum the inventor of Criasu. George asked him to create evil android clones of the cures, he told him to make them complete emotionless except leaving one complete emotional. And boothed the memories of his wife into the brain of the android girl.

* * *

Introduction: An android girl who was an adult deep down inside want to fulfill the plan for husband. The man who wants to stops time, was other than George Kurai, the president of Criasu Corporation. Now, it's up to the precure to stop them, but things got more worst. Everyone and four former employees of Criasu have been teleported to a world of Yu-Gi-Oh!, will they stop Criasu from spreading the world with Toge-power or all hope will be lost?

* * *

_Hugtto Precure theme song: We can!_

_We'll bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships_

_Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure_

_Saying good morning in a loud voice to the laughing sun_  
_Who's radiant yell overflows us all with power!_

_Rather than "hoping it'll come true" I will instead "make it come true"!_  
_I'm 100% certain that I won't lose as no one can stop_  
_This energetic dream_  
_You can do it if✩you just step forward_

_Jump! Jump! Not even this large world_  
_High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome!_  
_Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs_  
_We can! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly_  
_To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

* * *

Episode 1 : Beginning of a new adventure

It was a beautiful morning in the city, everyone were ready to prepare for a good weekend, do a lot of household chores and other things. In house of the Nono's it was beautiful day for them. Lulu jump out of her bed and start to get ready for the day. Hana woke and start to do her weekend routine. She and Lulu went down stairs. Her parents were very happy for them especially for Harry and Hugtan, after breakfast they decided went out. They were about to leave when Ms. Nono told them to be ok.

A few moments later

They just arrived at Harry's house. "So what do you girls want to do then?" he asked them while holding Hugtan in his arms. Hana and Lulu thought, but they shook their heads to say no. Harry was about to say anything until a knocked on the door interrupted him. "I'll get it." Lulu said as she stood up to open the door. She opened the door to see the others even the former employees of Criasu, but she was shocked to see Dr. Traum. He smiled at her before saying "Nobody call me but da da da da. I am the great inventor, Dr. Traum." He said while making cute expressions.

(Anime sweat from the other Cures even at Charileet, Papple, and Daigan)

"Does Dr. Traum, always need to be dramatic?" Papple said as the confusion cross her face as she hold her fan. Charileet shook his head as he looked at her before saying "Well, maybe he's doing that for Lulu to please him. After all he was the one who design her, right Papple? What do you think Daigan?" He said as he glance at him. He nodded in agreement. "Can you please stop it. It embarrass's me." Lulu said in annoyance, Traum got shocked for what she said. He knows that she gets annoyed when he's around. Then tears were about to fall before saying "Oh Lulu dear, I'm just so happy to see you." He ran towards her and he hugged her as if he was her father. The embarrassment was back on her face as Daigan began to laugh a little at them in turn it made her blush. The others just smile at them especially Hana, Harry, and Hugtan who came out.

Meanwhile at Criasu...

"So that's the Precure, George?" The girl asked as he looked at him. He nodded before saying "Yes, honey. I just wanted to get the baby who contains mother's power within her." Then turn his gaze away from her, but she smirked. "Don't worry, George. We will get her for you... but first we need to do something..." She said as she approach him. Once she approach him she put her arms around him. George kissed her before saying " What do have in mind..." She smiled as she put one hand on her face. "You'll see, George... You'll see..."

Meanwhile at Harry Hariham's house...

They started to discuss about their dreams which in turn they enjoyed it when a bright light appeared...

_"Precure, you and your friends must help stopped to this evil force..." _A voice spoke to them... everyone even Hana was surprised to hear about this. "What do you by an evil force?" Hana asked in confusion.

_"It was about to treaten another world and only you can stop it..." _The voice continued... Everyone didn't have no choice but to help stop it... "Ok. We'll help stop this evil, right everyone?" Hana said as she look the others. The others didn't like her suggestion at first, but agreed and nodded. _" You all can go tomorrow...to the world of duel monsters" _The voice said to them and the light disappear. Everyone start to discuss about their trip to the world of duel monsters for the next day, but they didn't know that someone is listening to their discussion. 'That's the plan of the Precures and our traitors' The girl thought as she looked at the window. "Ok. You guys it was almost sunset... I suggest we go home..." Hana said as she yawn. They all agree and left... 'Well I think I know what world there going... I must see what's happening in that world' she smirk and disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Seto Kaiba was riding in his limo back to Kaiba Corp with Obelisk the Tormentor in his hand. "One down, two more to go." As the car stopped, Kaiba opened the door at stepped out, "Now, it's time to prepare for the tornament..." He walked inside, but he didn't know that there's someone watching him. 'So, this is the world of duel monsters... I must inform, George..' She thought as she watch him walked inside... and then she disappear heading back to Criasu.

To be continue...

* * *

_Hugtto Precure ending theme: Hugtto! Yell for you_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful!_  
_Pretty Cure SMILE!_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

_The seeds from a flower bud will soon bloom into a lively flower_  
_Because dreams are what creates hope, a sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive_  
_Let it last✰hey hey oh!_  
_When you feel down or make mistakes, opportunities will come while you crouch down_  
_With a tightened chest, jump up!_  
_See, the spring will grant you wings_  
_High so jump! High-high!_

_A puzzle of courage_  
_Remains unfinished but if you_  
_DREAM_  
_BELIEVE_  
_You won't need to give up_  
_On the future map that connects us_

_Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS!_  
_We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS!_  
_For this miraculous stage_  
_The ticket is only a laughing face_  
_With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala_  
_Broadcast your happiness_  
_Share your love with one another_  
_And open the door of hope_  
_Because we are right by your side_  
_HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

* * *

Hana: Next on Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium... This is going to be the best trip ever.

Saaya: So this is going to be fun...

Lulu: I can't wait it's like...

Emiru: This world is so... cool

Hana: Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium... Episode 2: Welcome to the world of Duel Monsters. Embrace your shining future.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all for the first episode...


	2. Episode 2

**A/N:** Hi everyone, so I'm here again with episode as I promise. So I decided to write this... And one more thing, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Hugtto Precure.

* * *

Hana: I am Hana Nono

Hana: The truth is I am a Precure.

She holds Hugtan.

Hana: And oh this, Hugtan. A mysterious baby who fell out of the sky.

Hugtan: Hug~

Yugi approached them. They notice him, Hana turn to him before saying...

Hana: Oh. This Yugi Muto from the world. He is also our friend.

Yugi: Hi, there everyone...

Hana: There is something you guys don't know about him... When he duels he is different person...

Yugi's puzzle began to glow...

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi turns into Yami...

Hana and Hugtan were in shock...

Yami open his eyes, but his gaze was soft towards them... just then she can't resist it anymore...

Hana: Mechokku!

As she stumble, Yami help her up... Hana blushed as he held her...

Just then they heard Hugtan clapping her hand...

Hana pick her up and she and Yugi remember something...

Hana and Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium was about to start...

* * *

Hana: You can do anything! You can be anything! Embrace the sparkling future! Hooray! Hooray! Everyone! Hooray! Hooray! Me! Let's Go!

* * *

_Hugtto Precure theme song: We can!_

_We'll bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships_  
_Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure_

_Saying good morning in a loud voice to the laughing sun_  
_Who's radiant yell overflows us all with power!_

_Rather than "hoping it'll come true" I will instead "make it come true"!_  
_I'm 100% certain that I won't lose as no one can stop_  
_This energetic dream_  
_You can do it if✩you just step forward_

_Jump! Jump! Not even this large world_  
_High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome!_  
_Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs_  
_We can! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly_  
_To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

* * *

Hana: Welcome to Duel Monsters world...

* * *

Episode: Welcome to Duel Monsters world...

It was beautiful morning in the city, and everyone was starting to prepare for their trip... They where at Harry's house and on the other side it was train that Dr. Traum invented allowing to travel into different worlds... Hana's sister wants to come, at first Hana didn't like but her parents insisted to bring her little sister with them. After they put their stuff in the luggage compartment. "So everyone's ready for our trip to the world of Duel Monsters?" He turn to everyone, they all nodded. The train started to steam as magical rail road appear and it's start to run until reach the sky... Everyone look at the window amaze... "Were actually flying..." Homare said as she look out at the window. Then Dr. Traum activates a button that opens the portal leading to the world of Duel Monsters... The train went inside, the amaze was back at their faces..."Isn't this amazing right, Hugtan?" Hana asked as she held her hands "Hug~" was all she said. Finally the train landed in the nearby tree... Dr. Traum pull the whistle before saying "We're here..." as he help let out everyone's suitcases. Harry held his small suitcase and settle it on the grass as he turn into his hamster form. He opened it looking for his house. He told Hana to bring out her Mirai Crystal. When he found it, the Crystal began to glow. The Crystal shown on it, then everyone else got amaze on what they saw.

* * *

In Domino City...

Lulu began to analyze the place they we're in. "Hmm... According to my analysis were here in Domino City." She explained to them. Papple look around "I think we should book in a nearby hotel, here..." She said as she hold her fan. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in Criasu...

The girl started to explain about the of Duel Monsters to her husband. She noticed that he is interested "I see, now go..." He told her, she smiled as she left...

* * *

Meanwhile in nearby hotel in Domino City...

Everyone already found a nearby hotel in the city. Papple done the reservation. The woman in the registration desk was impressed and so admiring of her. "Are somekind of celebrity, ma'am?"

(Anime sweat drops from the others..)

Papple smile at her, then she notice Charity was looking at her very serious. The shocked cross her face as she hold her fan. Everyone else just laughed. Hana with Harry and Hugtan with her "You guys. Me, Harry, and Hugtan were going to go out for awhile." Everyone look at her in worry. Then she continued "I'll you guys if something bad happens." Lulu approach her and said "Hana, can I come with you?" as she look at her, she nodded. And the four of them went outside. Emiru who was next to Jana's little sister "Will sis, come back? I'm a little worried about something bad happen to her." Papple knelt down and started to stroke her "Don't worry your sister will be fine. Lulu was there with them, okay?" She answered in a soft tone. She nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in the City...

Hana and the others were walking around the city. "I would never imagine, Domino City was a great place..." Lulu said as she look around, when she didn't notice that she bump into a boy. Lulu was on the ground. The boy was burning in anger. "Hey! Can you watch were you going." He shouted, She stood up while saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She offered him her hand. He look up and accepted it. She help him up. "I'm sorry how rude of me. By the way my name is Mokuba Kaiba." The boy said as he offer his name to her. Lulu smiled while saying "It's nice to meet you, Mokuba. I'm Lulu Amour." Then Mokuba thought about her last name before saying "Wasn't Amour means "love", right?" Hana blurted out "It does. By the Way my name is Hana Nono." Mokuba looked at Harry and Hugtan "Oh my name is Harry Hariham. And this baby her name is Hugtan." He said as he offer him his name and Hugtan's. Mokuba started to get adore by the little one. "*Cute Mode* Wow! Hugtan looks so cute."

(Anime sweat from Hana, Lulu, and Harry)

"We already know that." Hana said in a confused tone. The other two nodded. Mokuba notice his phone ringing "Excuse me.." he said as he was about to answer the phone. "Hello." He said to the caller who called him. _"Mokuba, it's Seto. What's taking you so long?" _His brother asked in worry. Mokuba was shocked before saying "I'll be right there, big bro." He heard him sigh. _"Just, hurry up..." _Was he said. "Fine, I'll be right there." He said as he ended the call. "Sorry, I have to go you guys." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok, Mokuba." Lulu said in soft voice as she rubbed his head a little. He blushed a little as she did that. She stopped as she smiled at him again. "Anyways, is nice meeting you guys." He said as he walked away. Hana then said "You too, Mokuba." She look at the others "He was such a nice kid, right?" She asked them. Lulu and Harry nodded in agreement, but what they didn't know that there was a girl watching them. 'Prepare yourselves, Precure. Cuz Dark Android, Hana is about to finish you...' she thought as she smirked

To be continued...

* * *

_Hugtto Precure ending: Hugtto! Yell For You_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

_The seeds from a flower bud will soon bloom into a lively flower_  
_Because dreams are what creates hope, a sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive_  
_Let it last✰hey hey oh!_  
_When you feel down or make mistakes, opportunities will come while you crouch down_  
_With a tightened chest, jump up!_  
_See, the spring will grant you wings_  
_High so jump! High-high!_

_A puzzle of courage_  
_Remains unfinished but if you_  
_DREAM_  
_BELIEVE_  
_You won't need to give up_  
_On the future map that connects us_

_Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS!_  
_We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS!_  
_For this miraculous stage_  
_The ticket is only a laughing face_  
_With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala_  
_Broadcast your happiness_  
_Share your love with one another_  
_And open the door of hope_  
_Because we are right by your side_  
_HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

* * *

Hana: Who summon the Oshimaida,here?

Lulu: How did ended up here?

Saaya: This is terrible...

Homore: I have bad feeling this is trouble...

Hana: Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium... Episode 3: An Oshimaida in Domino City... Embrace your shining future

* * *

A/N: So this the end of episode 2. I'll be doing episode 3. Yugi and his friends will meet the Cures soon enough.


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: **Hi everyone, today I'll be presenting you episode 3. I know 1 of the characters met only 3 of the cures. So enjoy.

* * *

Hana: I am Hana Nono

Hana: The truth is I am a Precure.

She holds Hugtan.

Hana: And oh this, Hugtan. A mysterious baby who fell out of the sky.

Hugtan: Hug~

Yugi approached them. They notice him, Hana turn to him before saying...

Hana: Oh. This Yugi Muto from the world of Duel Monsters. He is also our friend.

Yugi: Hi, there everyone...

Hana: There is something you guys don't know about him... When he duels he is different person...

Yugi's puzzle began to glow...

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi turns into Yami...

Hana and Hugtan were in shock...

Yami open his eyes, but his gaze was soft towards them... just then she can't resist it anymore...

Hana: Mechokku!

As she stumble, Yami help her up... Hana blushed as he held her...

Just then they heard Hugtan clapping her hands...

Hana pick her up and she and Yami remember something...

Hana and Yami: Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium was about to start...

* * *

Hana: You can do anything! You can be anything! Embrace the sparkling future! Hooray! Hooray! Everyone! Hooray! Hooray! Me! Let's Go!

* * *

_Hugtto Precure theme song: We can!_

_We'll bring forth shining miracles no matter the hardships_  
_Connecting it all to the sparkling future are the Pretty Cure_

_Saying good morning in a loud voice to the laughing sun_  
_Who's radiant yell overflows us all with power!_

_Rather than "hoping it'll come true" I will instead "make it come true"!_  
_I'm 100% certain that I won't lose as no one can stop_  
_This energetic dream_  
_You can do it if✩you just step forward_

_Jump! Jump! Not even this large world_  
_High! High! Is a limit we cannot overcome!_  
_Even if the biggest pinch occurs, with our strongest love, as long as we become friends and are filled with hugs_  
_We can! Do anything with our hearts racing endlessly_  
_To the sparkling future we go, HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

* * *

Hana: An Oshimaida in Domino City!

* * *

Episode 3: An Oshimaida in Domino City!

Hana, Lulu, Harry, and Hugtan were in the middle of the city. Lulu been thinking about Mokuba, the boy that she bump into awhile ago.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey! Can you watch were you going." He shouted, She stood up while saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you." She offered him her hand. He look up and accepted it. She help him up. "I'm sorry how rude of me. By the way my name is Mokuba Kaiba." The boy said as he offer his name to her. Lulu smiled while saying "It's nice to meet you, Mokuba. I'm Lulu Amour." Then Mokuba thought about her last name before saying "Wasn't Amour means "love", right?" Hana blurted out "It does. By the Way my name is Hana Nono." Mokuba looked at Harry and Hugtan "Oh my name is Harry Hariham. And this baby her name is Hugtan." He said as he offer him his name and Hugtan's. Mokuba started to get adore by the little one. "*Cute Mode* Wow! Hugtan looks so cute."_

_(Anime sweat from Hana, Lulu, and Harry)_

_"We already know that." Hana said in a confused tone. The other two nodded. Mokuba notice his phone ringing "Excuse me.." he said as he was about to answer the phone. "Hello." He said to the caller who called him. "Mokuba, it's Seto. What's taking you so long?" His brother asked in worry. Mokuba was shocked before saying "I'll be right there, big bro." He heard him sigh. "Just, hurry up..." Was he said. "Fine, I'll be right there." He said as he ended the call. "Sorry, I have to go you guys." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's ok, Mokuba." Lulu said in soft voice as she rubbed his head a little. He blushed a little as she did that. She stopped as she smiled at him again. "Anyways, is nice meeting you guys." He said as he walked away. Hana then said "You too, Mokuba."_

_*Flashback ended*_

"Hey! Lulu. Hey!" Hana managed to get the android girl's attention. Lulu look at her, she and the others look in worry then she asked her. "What's on your mind?" Then Harry blurted out "Was it about Mokuba?" She looked down for few seconds then look back with curious look. She nodded at them before saying "I was curious about that boy. While I look at him, I've been analyzing him. There was some shocking information I found out about him." Hana got interested look on her face "Really?" she said to her in happy tone. "Mokuba Kaiba, a 13 year-old boy. Who was a Vice President of some kind of gaming company here in Domino City." She explained to them. Hana and Harry blink in shocked before saying "Mokuba is a Vice President?!" They both shouted at her. Lulu nodded and told them the company she mention was the "_Kaiba Corporation"_. They both nodded in understanding, then Hana thought about him being a Vice President. "But, how did he became a Vice President at that age, Lulu?" She asked her, she shook her head "I don't know that's all I found out, sorry." Hana got the disappointment on her face. Just then Lulu look at the other direction as she stopped the others stopped walking and look towards her direction."Lulu, is something wrong?" Hana asked her as she approached her. "Uh no, Hana nothing's wrong." She lied as they continue to walk. 'That's weird I thought I saw someone.' she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp...

"You made me worry, Mokuba." The man said to the young boy. Then the he explain to him why he took so long. He told him that someone bumped into him. Kaiba blink in shocked before saying "What?!". Then Mokuba continue his explanation to his brother about Lulu Amour. Kaiba got that interested look on his face, instead he told him to focus on the tournament. Mokuba nodded in understanding.

* * *

Meanwhile in Domino Grand Hotel...

They were back at the hotel room. Papple approached Kotori and knelt down as she tapped her on her shoulder before saying "I told you that they come back,fine." she nodded as they saw them walking up. "Sis, I'm glad you guys are fine..." Kotori said as she walked up to her sister. But they didn't someone is watching them. 'Just enjoy, precure... This is the first time for Domino City to witness a monster attack!' She thought as she smirk. 'For now, I'm going to find a person that was field with Toge-Power...' she left riding in her UFO-like ship. Then it started to rain.

* * *

At Domino High school...

It was already home time at Domino High, everyone is already packing up their things before leaving. Tea wore her shoes on before leaving, then she ahead "Just great, there's rain after school.". She muttered to herself.

In the main hallways Joey and Tristan mopping the floor. While there mopping, Joey began to whistle as he took the mop , then Tristan turn to get a little glance at him "Joey, were on mop duty, today. What are you so happy about anyway." He said as he saw him holding the mop. He turn to face him "Well, my sister, Serenity is getting her eye operation thank to $3,000,000 that Yugi won at Duellist Kingdom. She's gonna get her sight back again." He exclaimed happily. Tristan smiled "That's sweet, when do we visit?" Joey then said "It's not that easy." He turn away as sadness cross his face as dip the mop on the bucket before saying "My Mom's gonna be there. Ever since Serenity and I were separated as kids. My mom and I have to see eye to eye." Just then Tristan grabbed him by the neck with a funny look at his face before saying "So I go without ya. I'm only concern wether not Serenity like's me." "Don't give get any funny ideas." Joey said in annoyance. "Tell me which hospital she at, then I'll visit sweet Serenity alone. You better be a third wheel." Tristan said as he pointed him at his last sentence. Just then he put his leg behind his back then gripped him tight before saying "Tristan, I'll send you to the hospital."

In the main entrance Tea was there waiting for something coming up. Yugi walked as he saw Tea right at the door, he called her to get his attention. She turn to face him before saying "Hey, how's going, Yugi." then he look down while saying "Not so great, actually I need your help and so does the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle." She then gesture in surprise before saying "Oh, uh-huh." she nodded. "You see,Tea, who ever it that stole the Puzzle. It seem to know a lot about it's past, that remind the spirit how little he knows about it." He turn complete worried, but the confidence look at his face. "But, you can help. Hanging out with you might figure things out." Then she the confusion cross her face. "Sure, but how exactly am I going to help?" was all she asked. Then Yugi walked to her again before saying "You always have great advice. Just talk to him." He runs away before she could say "What's the plan?" She asked. "Ten o'clock, tomorrow at Domino Station. Thanks Tea." He said as he wave his hand in reminding her. "No problem." she shouted to him. "I just that I really can help." She muttered to herself.

She was there waiting for the rain to stop, she didn't notice someone was watching her. 'Perfect. Toge-Power detected.' The girl thought as she press a button.

* * *

Theme: Hachuu! Oshimaida!

* * *

"Hopeful Tomorrow, be gone! Negative Wave!" She said as a wave of despair pass through her, Tea as she gasped. Her Toge-Power turn into an Oshimaida. Then the girl tapped on a dance-like flat form. "I command you, Oshimaida!" as Tea's bag was used for an attachment. She fell to her knees unconscious. The Oshimaida appear to be like a school bag-like costume.

* * *

End theme.

* * *

'Now, waiting the Precures to come...' she thought as she smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino Grand Hotel...

Everyone was watching News seeing an Oshimaida in the middle of Domino High School. They were all in shocked especially the former employees of Criasu Corporation. "Just great an Oshimaida here in Domino City. Just great!" Homare exclaims. "Hana, what do you think?" Saaya said as she turn to her. Hana stood up before saying "Will still fight that thing even it rains. And we want Domino City to know who we are."

(Anime sweat from the others.)

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Charaleet asked, she turn to him and nodded. "But, you girls have to be careful. Call us when you need us." Papple said as she hold Kotori in her arms. She nodded then look at the girls who nodded.

* * *

At Domino High School...

All the students got scared, Joey look at the monster before saying "That things is no big joke." Tristan nodded in agreement. Just then the Precure appeared in front of them "Everyone, go somewhere safe will take care of this." Cure Ange said to them, they all nodded in agreement as they ran away. "Clever Precure..." The girl said while she is inside her ship. "Attack Oshimaida!" She ordered. The Cures started to fight it and some them used their attacks, but it was too strong. "This thing was stronger than the last ones we faced." Ma cherie said, breathing. Amour used her Prickly dance which stand down to it's knees. Hana walked over "Mother, give us power."

* * *

Theme: Together into Tomorrow. Hugtto Precure OST 2

* * *

Cure Yell inserted the pink heart crystal while they were saying "Memorial clock: Mother Heart." The Mirai pad change into a clock. "Mirai Pad, open." They said as hearts got into the center of the knob. Their dresses started to change and their bracelets appear on their wrists. "Hugtto Precure! Right here, right now!" as they do different poses. Then Amour put one arm in front while saying "One for all!" Ma cherie did the same while saying "All for one!" Etolei did it te same way "We are!" Ange did it as well "Precure!" Yell put her arm right in front of her while saying "Cheer for the future!" The they put their hands up in the air while saying "Go... Fight!" "Together into Tomorrow!" Mother races towards the Oshimaida as it hugged the creature. "Please accept my registration." as the creature disappear

* * *

A few hours later...

Tea woke up seeing Cure Yell in front her. "Are you okay?" She asked her. Tea nodded "All I remember is that I was wait for the rain to stop..." Then she turn to look at the sky, it was clear. "How long was unconscious?" She asked, just then Amour walked up to them while saying "2 hours..." Tea got shocked then turn to look at Yell again "Who are you girls?" She asked them. "We are the Precure!" Yell replied, happily. "Precure?" she asked in a confused tone. Yell nodded as she put one hand on hers "I'm Cure Yell." Tea look at the rest of the girls before saying "Thank you, Precure..." She thanked them as she saw them leap in the sky. 'How am I supposed to tell Yugi about this' she thought as she saw them fly away.

* * *

Back at Domino Grand Hotel...

The girls made it back safe. "Girls, we're glad your okay." Papple exclaimed. The girls told them about the Oshimaida, they also told them that they didn't know the person who summon it. The former employees got the disappointment on their face, but Lulu told them she'll try to analyze the person who summon it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Criasu...

"I'm sorry, George. I failed..." She said in shame. The old man stood up and hugged her. "Don't worry. You'll get them next..." He said to her softly.

* * *

_Hugtto Precure Ending theme: Hugtto! Yell for you._

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful!_  
_Pretty Cure SMILE!_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

_The seeds from a flower bud will soon bloom into a lively flower_  
_Because dreams are what creates hope, a sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive_  
_Let it last✰hey hey oh!_  
_When you feel down or make mistakes, opportunities will come while you crouch down_  
_With a tightened chest, jump up!_  
_See, the spring will grant you wings_  
_High so jump! High-high!_

_A puzzle of courage_  
_Remains unfinished but if you_  
_DREAM_  
_BELIEVE_  
_You won't need to give up_  
_On the future map that connects us_

_Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS!_  
_We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS!_  
_For this miraculous stage_  
_The ticket is only a laughing face_  
_With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala_  
_Broadcast your happiness_  
_Share your love with one another_  
_And open the door of hope_  
_Because we are right by your side_  
_HUGtto! Pretty Cure_

_YES! MORE! Cheerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Powerful!_  
_YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!_

* * *

Hana: This going to be the best day ever...

Emiru: This my first looking around the city...

Lulu: I'm looking forward for this...

Tea: How am I going to tell this to the spirit about what happen yesterday...

Hana: Yu-Gi-Oh! Precure Millennium... Episode 4: Meeting Yugi Muto. Embrace Your shining future

* * *

**A/N:** The other scenes were mostly from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters episode: 53. So I decided to to do a separate part of the episode. Before including the next part.


	4. Author's Note

Hi everyone. I been having trouble which one of the younger Kaiba brothers are better off with Emiru, I was choosing between Mokuba and Noah. My choice was Mokuba, please review and tell me which one them is better off with her.

Emiru Aisaki x Mokuba Kaiba or Emiru Aisaki x Noah Kaiba.

Emiru Aisaki from Hugtto Precure

Mokuba Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters

Noah Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters.

I hope you guys enjoy this.


End file.
